This invention relates to a device which rapidly and conveniently extinguishes the flame of a controlled combustion device. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which may be coupled to a chimney of a wicked lantern to cause the lantern flame to be extinguished when the chimney is lifted up from the base of the lantern. As the chimney is lifted up, the device causes the wicked flame to be smothered by drawing combustion by-products back down to the flame region.
The use of lamps, lanterns, and other wicked combustion devices is becoming widespread. For example, many restaurants are known to provide a small flame-producing lantern at each table to enhance the aesthetic qualities of the restaurant. In addition, many oil lamps are being purchased for ornamental use in the home. A problem with all such devices is the need to extinguish the flame conveniently yet reliably. An additional problem with known lamps is that they may be a safety hazard if the lamp is tipped over. When the lamp is accidentally tipped over, the flame may ignite nearby curtains or table cloths, and if fuel escapes the lantern and contacts the flame a catastrophic fire may result.
Most existing lamps do not have a self-extinguishing feature, but must be "blown-out" or extinguished with a candle snuffer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,530 to Menter et al discloses a burner for a liquid candle in which a movable snuffer skirt is coupled around the wick support. To extinguish the flame, the snuffer is lifted upward to surround the lower portion of the flame, thus cutting off the supply of oxygen thereto and extinguishing the flame. However, such a device requires a person to place his/her fingers in close proximity to the flame. In addition, the person must first remove the chimney from the lamp, place it on a table, and then manipulate the snuffer to extinguish the flame. Thus, the person risks burning his/her fingers with the flame or with a hot snuffer skirt. In addition, if this lamp is merely tipped over it is uncertain whether the snuffer will slide over the flame to extinguish it. The friction between the snuffer and the wick assembly may cause the snuffer to remain in place, thus permitting the flame to continue to burn in the tipped-over state. Thus, the snuffer according to Menter et al is inconvenient to use and does not reliably extinguish the flame when the lamp is tipped over.
Another solution to extinguishing a controlled flame is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,150 to Milsson. Like Menter et al, Milsson operates to extinguish the flame by sliding a snuffer over the lower portion of the flame to prevent air from reaching the flame. When the illuminating device of Milsson is tipped over, the snuffer collar slides upward to cut off the flow of oxygen to the bottom portion of the flame. However, it is again uncertain whether the snuffer collar will reliably extinguish the flame when the device is tipped over. Again, frictional forces may prevent the snuffer collar from sliding into the correct position.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,905 to Giangiulio discloses a candle with an automatic snuffer skirt which is intended to cut off the flow of oxygen to the flame if the candle is accidentally tipped over. Like Menter et al and Milsson, Giangiulio proposes a snuffer skirt which will slide over the bottom portion of the flame if the device is accidentally tipped over. Again, such an extinguishing device is very inconvenient for persons to use, and it is uncertain whether the snuffer skirt will actually slide into position when the liquid candle is tipped over.
U.S Pat. No. 1,314,121 to Bernier discloses a lamp extinguishing device in which snuffer caps are coupled to weighted rods. If the lamp is tipped over, the weights rotate the rods to position the snuffer caps above the flame, thus extinguishing it. While this device may reliably extinguish the flame of a tipped over lamp, it is very expensive to manufacture and may actually cause the flame to be accidentally extinguished when at normal use. For example, if the table upon which the lamp sits is accidentally bumped, the motion may cause the rods to rotate the snuffer caps over the flame. In addition, this device provides no means for conveniently extinguishing the flame in a normal manner.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive device which conveniently and reliably extinguishes the flame of a controlled combustion product. In addition, such a device should reliably extinguish the flame when the controlled combustion product is tipped over.